The Tournament
by Chesire
Summary: This is about a Tournament Quatre went to where he finds out more about his sister. Secrets about the past are found out about the past of all. also there will be 3x4, 2x1 maybe other pairings


I do not own Gundam wing or it charecters. I wish I did though(. I am not making money for this so please don't sue me, cuse I am broke and I need all the money I can get. I'm getting depressing, ain't I? Well, on to the story.  
  
Quatre looked outside the window. The invitation to the tournament wasn't surprising. Last year he had seen one of his older sisters get one like it. He never saw her again. That was going to change.  
  
He looked at the date. It started tomorrow. There was one problem. It was a fighting contest and he didn't fight. But if he had to he would. The best fighters in this realm and the other realms would be here. He knew of the emperor and the current champion his cousin but that was defiantly going to be one of his main worries but not for right now.  
  
The only way he was going to win was if he used his powers, which wasn't cheating. Quatre knew somethings couldn't be avoided. He began to pack.  
  
"So who is coming to the Tournament?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well, here is the pictures you decide which one and we will get ready to fight," Wufei told him.  
  
Duo looked over the pictures. Two pictures caught his eye. He raised his eye brows when he saw them. Wufei looked over his shoulder.  
  
"So the emperor has decided to perticipate. Which body did he take, I wonder. He even enter the current champion He must know something we don't," His eyes were clouded by thought.  
  
"Who is the blond one?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Well, at the last tournament, there was a women who enter named Iria. She fought well and almost won the tournament. At the last moment she slipped and fell off Mt. Experception. I knew her well. She was very gifted in mage powers. When I was helping her recover she showed me a picture of her little brother. She also told me that one day he would enter the tournament and asked me to watch over him. She died three days later. I guess I feel that I owe her," Duo told him. "Enter us in the tournament."  
  
"Right away."  
  
The emperor sat. He was looking at the pictures of all the contestants. Sorting them he put them into piles of eight. The current Champion, Herro entered.  
  
"These are the people you are fighting," The emperor told him geustering to three piles.  
  
" And you get the five piles?" His voice held a slight sneer.  
  
" No. I get four piles and we aren't going to be fighting those people," The emperor told him.  
  
" Who are they, your Majesty?" Herro asked.  
  
"You rember Duo and Wufei. Then there are the women and a few others," The emperor calmly stated.  
  
"There is only one other. A blond boy. Who is he?" Herro asked sorting through the pictures without asking. The emperor stiffened.  
  
"He is the younger brother of Iria and you know the rest," The emperor snapped.  
  
"Oh. Excuse me your highness," He slowly backed away at the emperors curt nod.  
  
"Quatre, you've been dead for awhile. I'm glad you came back but this time I will set things right. Don't worry," He said to the picture of Quatre.  
  
Quatre had wondered how he was going to learn how to fight when the idea came to him. He quickly hurried to the quickest card shop. This way he wouldn't have to use his full strength unless a emergency. Which would only happen if Marc came to the tournament. Yeah. Like that was going to happen.  
  
"What do you want?" The store manager asked.  
  
"What cards do you have that sepecialize in fighting?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we have three that are based on Fighting styles. They are all made by the same company. Well anyway, The first one is called Carnage. The second is Altercate. The third is Urban Warfare," He told him calmly.  
  
"I will take all three," He told the man.  
  
"Okay. That will be sixty four five," The man told him. Still grumbling Quatre paid the man.  
  
Once he got home He saw which one would be the most powerful to him. It was Urban Warfare. Second was Carnage. And the least powerful was Altercate. Weird. Altercate meant fight. Well anyway at least now he could fight. He looked at his clock. The boat was leaving soon.  
  
Duo walked onto the boat. The man looked at his ticket and then at him. The man was beginning to get on his nerves.  
  
"You're a contestant? Well, I thought the blond dude would be the last weakling in the tournament," The man said.  
  
"Are you in the tournament?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes, Why?"  
  
"Good. No reason." Oh I was so getting this guy. Just wait. The man was so dead.  
  
Quatre was sitting in his room on the boat, reading a book when the door opened and one of the ticket man came in leading a boy with a long briad.  
  
"Hey, I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run, I may hiding, but I never tell a lie. And you are?" The boy asked.  
  
"Quatre. So you're my roomate?" he asked.  
  
"I guess. So what are you doing?"  
  
". Reading.."  
  
"Don't you anything batter to do?" Quatre felt somewhat annoyed but he knew people like him before and well, he had been reading for twenty days in a row.  
  
"So what is your family like?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Oh. Um, I'm a orphan," he told him with a strained grin. Quatre streched his little gift of emphthy as far as it It was a tough subject for Duo. "What is your family like?"  
  
"Well, I have thirty older sisters. My mothers dead. I have a father. Not much too it," Quarte said picking up a sandwich he had been eating earlar.  
  
"Who is your favrote sister?" he asked.  
  
"Oh that's easy. Her name is Iria. She competited in this very contest. Bet you didn't know that did you?" Quatre's grin grew wider.  
  
If only I could tell one lie, Duo thought but all he could do was grin.  
  
They arrived a few days later and were eating lunch when one strange boys came up. He was quiet and he had brown hair. He was definatly deadly, but he didn't seem to mean any harm.  
  
"Hello, Herro. Herro, this is Quatre. Quatre this is Herro," Duo didn't look up from his food once while manners stopped Quatre from beating Duo in there mini food eating contest.  
  
"Pleasure," Quatre said.  
  
"The pleasures all mine," he automanticly replied.  
  
"We were just eating. How is Cyclops?" Duo asked.  
  
"Cyclops?" Quatre felt mad at the name and didn't know why.  
  
"Yeah. You'll meet him sometime or other, I imagen," Duo snorted as if Quatre chances were one to two rather than one to seven thousand four million. Quatre just smiled and ate the rest of his apple. Listening to Duo chatting away with a few little comments from Herro. He stood up and decided searching the rest of the grounds  
  
"Hey, were are you going?" Duo pulled his legs off the table and stood up.  
  
"oh, nowhere in peticlar. Why?"  
  
"No reason. I'll just stay here and finish eating. Stay out of trouble, okay? Try and stay- oh never mind," He had already started eating a sandwich and a whole chicken.  
  
Quatre had been going around the grounds four hours when he saw the large, gold wall fencing up the grounds inside. There was a door but no one was allowed to go in. Two guards made sure of that Well, eventually curiosity got the best of the short blond and he snuck around the back. The back turned out to be thrity miles to get there. Quatre looked like he was in the best of shape but truefully he died after three miles. When he finally got to the back he could barely lift a stick with his levtation powers, much less him self. So the poor worn out blond had to clime over the wall (much to his dismay), and fell flat on his face. He heard someone behind him and looked. It was a brown hair, greened eyed boy. He sqatted down next to him and looked at him raising an eyebrow. This is really embarresing. Quatre was turning red by now.  
  
"..," the boy told him(kinda). The face was as exepresionless as Herro's face.  
  
"I'm Quatre. I'm sorry for sneaking in. I just had a really bad case of curiosity. If you push me back over the wall, I could probb-" Quatre just collased after that.  
  
The boy went into Quatre's pockets and found a written down room number. He picked him up and jumped over the wall with ease. Then he went through a gate and then he was at the rooms. Shame he didn't know about the short cut gate. I still can't belive that boy went through the maze I made and survived. It had to be at least fifty mile, Trowa thought.  
  
He knocked on the door and Duo came to the door.  
  
"Trowa! Say more then three words,"  
  
"Hello, Duo. This your new boyfriend?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Nope. Just my roommate. Shame though ain't it? He's kinda cute," Duo cheerfuly told him. Why's he asking about Quatre? I get it, he must like him. "So what's up Cyclops? How's life with the emporur?"  
  
"The empoerer is himself," Trowa told him.  
  
"Oh. Still never showing his face. What happened to Quatre?" Duo asked.  
  
"A maze," And then handing him to Duo he turned and walked away.  
  
"Well, he hasn't changed," Duo said to himself.  
  
Quatre woke up in his bed. Duo was already up it being past noon the next day. Quatre thought about yesterday and thought it was reasonable to asome that that Trowa fellow had brought him back. So that was what inspired him to teleport into the garden from the room.  
  
"Excuse me?" Quatre asked one of the men working.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Haven't seen you for a hundred years. Come this way. I wondered when you'd show up," The man said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh. You probibliy want to see Trowa."  
  
"Ah. Yes." Well, this is definatly weird.  
  
"Right. This way." The man lead him to a room. It was red with purple dots on the walls. The whole palace felt very familiar to Quatre. He sat on one if the two biggest chairs. It was Purple, the color of his magic. The other was red.  
  
He heard two voices arueing. Then Trowa and a youg girl holding three daggers walked in. She stopped when she saw him and so did Trowa. They just sort of stared.  
  
"Um, I can come back if this is a bad time," Quatre uncomturbly said.  
  
"No, this is fine now, Quatre," The girl told him.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Quatre asked.  
  
"OH. Wow, Trowa, you were right. Quatre, Trowa told me your name. I'm his sister, Catharine. Um, I'm also the mage here and since this is the Empourer's palace, I need to do a mage search on you," The girl told him.  
  
"Ok. Doesn't bother me. My sisters use to do them to me all the time," He told them. They exchanged a look. Quatre got the feeling that he missed something.  
  
"Ok, lie down here," Catharine told him.  
  
Duo knew Quatre had gone to the empurers palace to talk to Trowa. Those two would make a great couple he thought grinning. Duo was surpise when Quatre came back at lunch. That was going to be the first of many.  
  
"Hey, I thought you would be there all day," Duo said with a mouth full of fish.  
  
"I was, but I had to eat and Trowa and Catharine don't eat for anouther hour. I'm going back tomorror. I like it up there," Quatre told him through a mouth of pizza.  
  
Just then three contestants came up. Two were blonds but one was taller than the other.  
  
"Oh hey, Hilde. Relena, Dorothy," Duo oviusly didn't like the two blonds.  
  
"Duo. Who's your friend?" Dorothy asked.  
  
" This is Quatre. Quatre, Dorothy, Relena, and Hilde," Duo had started on the hamburgers.  
  
" Pleased to meet you," Quatre told them.  
  
"Ditto," Dorothy sat down next to him and started eating her Chili. Relena sat down next to Dorothy and Hilde next to Duo.  
  
"So, Duo, have you seen Herro?" Relena asked.  
  
"We saw him yesterday. He should be around here somewere," Duo replied.  
  
"Oh, GOOD! He hasn't returned any of my calls and Dorothy said he was avoiding me and I told her that he was just busy and couldn't come to the phone. The Empourer keeps him on SUCH a short leash," Relena told Duo.  
  
"Well you can't blame him. He is a top general, you know, with Zechs, trezie and Une. Those three really creep me out sometime. Have you seen Une switch personalities? Wow, she goes from bad beat up everyone for the emporer to would you like to pick Dasies with me. It really isn't cool," Duo told her.  
  
While Relena and Duo were chatting away, Dorothy politely started a converation with Quatre. Well, it was polite, in a mean sort of way.  
  
"So how did you get into this contest?" She asked. OH MY GOD! Did I just say that? I meant to say what made you want to be in this tornoment. Now he is going to hate me for all eternity! Well, Dorothy certinly made a point. Quatre spit out the coke he was drinking and Duo and Hilde were covered in coke so Relena and Duo's convesation unexspetly came to a end The other three stare at them.  
  
"I'm sorry, could you repet that, miss Dorothy," his voice had a hard edge to it.  
  
"Um, that's not what I met. I met what inspired you to enter this toroment," she told him.  
  
"Geeze Dorothy, what did you say to him before to get me and Hilde coved in spit up coke?" Duo demanded.  
  
"Excuse me," and Quatre quietly left. They looked at Dorothy.  
  
"Well?" The three demanded of her.  
  
Quatre went to his room where he found Trowa sitting there in his room. He was wearing high robes, making Quatre wonder what exactly Trowa did. He was not the gardener that Quatre had thought he was.  
  
"Trowa! What are you doing here?" Quatre ran and swept him up in a hug. Oh, why did I do that? To Quatre's surprise, he hugged him back. 


End file.
